Sobre a Fragilidade Humana
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Fic baseada no episódio Erro, da 2º temporada, em que Chase erra ao atender uma paciente e ela morre por isso. No decorrer do episódio ele é processado e absolvido pelo conselho de medicina. I Chall House, fórum MM.


Fic **Bronze** no **I Challenge House M.D**. do forum _Marauder's Map._

**Nome:** Sobre a Fragilidade Humana  
**Autor:** Adriana Swan  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação:** k  
**Fandon:** House M.D.  
**Personagens (sem casal): **Chase, House.

**Item:** Songfic

**N.A:** Fic baseada no episódio Erro, da 2º temporada, em que Chase erra ao atender uma paciente e ela morre por isso. No decorrer do episódio ele é processado e absolvido pelo conselho de medicina.  
____________________________________________________________________

**Sobre a Fragilidade Humana****  
Adriana Swan**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

House entrou no terraço frio e escuro com cara de desagrado. Sabia que encontraria Chase ali, mas ainda assim ficaria feliz de poder encontrá-lo em um local melhor iluminado, mais limpo e com aquecedores. E lá estava ele, debruçado sobre a mureta do terraço olhando o horizonte numa patética demonstração de remorso poético que só contribuía para tornar a situação ainda mais melosa e emotiva. Isso no entanto, pelos cálculos de House, não seria mais útil naquele momento do que um bom aquecedor.

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui – House falou com a maior indiferença que podia. Não sabia dizer se o loiro teria ou não notado sua presença ali. Fechou a porta e mancou até onde o rapaz estava sem encontrar nada adequado para dizer, o que o deixava realmente frustrado.

- O que quer? – A voz de Chase suou seca e sem emoção. Era estranho para House ver seu assistente usando aquele tom com ele, já que não era segredo que este era o único de sua equipe que poderia ser quase considerado um "puxa-saco".

- Teria mesmo se deixado processar e talvez até perder a licença só porque está com remorso? – Ele indagou achando a possibilidade muito idiota. Um instante depois percebeu que talvez essa não fosse a melhor abordagem para o momento.

- E se eu errar de novo? – o loiro não olhou para seu superior enquanto dava a resposta. Aliais, nem se podia dizer se respondia a pergunta ou se apenas refletia sua dúvida atual – E se eu não for um bom médico? O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse feito a pergunta certa, se eu não tivesse sido negligente? Ela podia estar viva e...

- E as menininhas não seriam órfãs? – House o cortou com sarcasmo – E o irmão dela não o teria processado? E então... não estaríamos aqui nesse momento, a Stacy não teria passado uma semana no meu pé, talvez os Yankes tivessem perdido o jogo! Chase! Todo mundo erra.

- É, mas nossos erros valem vidas... – ele argumentou amargurado.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me  
Oh when I rush to the start_

- E erros de banqueiros valem dinheiro, erro de militares valem guerras, erros de prostitutas podem nos fazer economizar uma boa grana. – Ele tentava brincar, mudar o tom porque aquele tom em especial não o agradava. O fazia pensar na vida, na profissão.

E isso não é nada bom.

- Você diz isso porque nunca erra, House – respondeu resoluto.

- Todo mundo erra, – dessa vez, olhou bem nos olhos do subordinado como se fosse a primeira vez na conversa que falasse com seriedade – a diferença é que não me destruo por isso. Todos os nossos casos... quantas vezes nós quase matamos nossos pacientes durante o tratamento.

- Já me disseram que quase morrer não muda nada – Chase falou fazendo House se impressionar – morrer é que muda tudo. Não sente medo?

House já usara aquela frase várias vezes, mas era a primeira vez que a ouvia de outra pessoa. Levou um tempo analisando a pergunta do médico.

- De morrer? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- De errar. – Chase respondeu no mesmo tom.

Alguns segundos se seguiram em silêncio até que o bipe de House o avisou que estava sendo solicitado na sala da Dra. Cuddy sabe-se-lá por qual motivo. Mancando e com frio, voltou para a porta que o levaria de volta não só para o mal humor da Cuddy, mas para um bom aquecedor ligado. Quando adentrou a porta, deu graças aos deuses em que não acreditava por estar tão quentinho lá dentro.

Lá dentro, no conforto e calor do hospital que considerava sua casa, era bem mais fácil esquecer aquela pergunta. É mais fácil não se importar quando estamos bem. Lá fora, no frio e escuridão que compartilhava com Chase segundos atrás, sua resposta era uma só:

O tempo todo.

_Running in circles, Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start


End file.
